1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to buttons and electronic devices with buttons and, particularly, to a waterproof button and electronic device using the waterproof button.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as cell phones often include a number of mechanical buttons. Due to the gap between the buttons and the housing of the device, water may penetrate the device and cause damage.